Rose ? Mais pourquoi Natsu a les cheveux roses
by mesficsmangas
Summary: Résumé : Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Natsu avait les cheveux roses ? Je vous propose la version inédite des Pourquoi il a les cheveux roses. (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas). Imaginez au début que Natsu est brun.


Rose ? Mais pourquoi Natsu a les cheveux roses.

Résumé : Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Natsu avait les cheveux roses ? Je vous propose la version inédite des Pourquoi il a les cheveux roses.

(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).

Imaginez au début que Natsu est brun. (photo référence).

Dans une petite maison paisible au milieu d'une forêt paisible dans un monde paisible. Tout était calme dans cet univers. Mais si on tend un peu l'oreille, on peut très facilement entendre quelqu'un hurler et se plaindre.

Natsu : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari ?

Grey : Arrête de raler l'allumette, un pari est un pari et là tu as perdu alors calme toi même si se sera surement dur pour toi.

Natsu : Me cherche pas je suis suffisament énerver comme ça.

Grey : Hi hi, bon Lucy fait venir ton crabe.

Lucy : Il a un nom je te signale, bof peu importe, Ouvre toi porte des esprits, vient a moi Cancer.

Cancer : Cancer, bonjour ma crevette quelle coupe dois-je te faire aujourd'hui ?

Lucy : Je suis pas ta crevette, et ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es là mais pour lui.

Cancer : Enfin il se décide à couper ces affreux cheveux diformes. Viens là mon petit, Cancer va s'occuper de toi, dit-il en agitant ces ciseaux.

Natsu : Ah non, çaça faisait pas partie du contrat. On touche pas à la coupe ?

Grey : C'est bien dommage mais il a raison, non on touche juste la couleur.

Natsu : Oh noooooooooooooooon !

Grey : Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cancer tu as toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginable pour les cheveux.

Cancer : Toutes les couleurs désirées, je les ai dans mon panier.

Grey : Génial ya plus qu'à...oh zut il s'est enfuie l'autre abrutie.

Erza : Non c'est bon il est là mais il va falloir attendre son réveil.

Happy : Natsu, mon pauvre Natsu qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ? Natsu !

Erza : T'inquiète Happy, j'ai du l'assomer pour le ramener.

Lucy : Oh je vois

Grey : Quel lâche, il a perdu ce pari mais il refuse la punition.

Lucy : Oh fait, vous ne nous avez jamais dit en quoi consistait ce fameux pari.

Erza : Oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu en parles.

Grey : Ah bon, on l'a fait il y a trois jours, vous savez quand on est partis en mission que tout les deux, que toi Lucy tu était malade et que toi Erza tu avais décidé de t'en occuper. Sans parler de Happy qui a préféré rester avec Carla.

Lucy : Ah oui je m'en souviens.

Erza : Oui je m'en souviens aussi, même que vous ne vouliez pas y aller et que j'ai du vous forcer.

Grey : Voilà c'est ça. On devait nettoyer une grotte rempli de Balkan. Une mission pas trop dur quoi donc on a décidé de faire le pari de celui qui en assomerait le plus.

Lucy : Ok et …. ?

Grey : Et j'ai gagné haut la main.

Natsu (réveille subitement) : Oh là... tu te fiches de moi j'espère le glaçon. Je te signale que tu n'en a assomé qu'un seul de plus que moi. Alors ne te jete pas des fleurs s'il te plait.

Grey : Peut-être mais ça suffit ''un seul de plus'' comme tu dis. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire teindre les cheveux en rose.

Natsu : Aaargh, c'est pas vrai, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari stupide.

Grey : Parce que tu voulais me voir en tutu rose au milieu de la guilde.

Natsu : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Lucy: Ha hahahhaa, Grey en tutu, ahahahha j'aurais bien voulut voir ça

Grey : Prochain pari, maintenant, on s'occupe des cheeux de Natsu.

Lucy : Oui, Cancer vas-y fait toi plaisir.

Cancer: Bien ma crevette. Assis-toi toi.

Natsu (s'assois) : Grrrrr.

Cancer : Couleur indélébile ou pas ?

Grey : Oui

Natsu : Non

Lucy : Ah non ça serait pas très sympa ça.

Erza : Moi je suis pour la couleur indélébile.

Happy:Pas d'accord, mo pauvre Natsu.

Cancer: 3 contre 2, couleur non indélébile.

Erza/Grey : Pff, trop nul.

Cancer : Bon aller tout le monde ferme les yeux voilà, toi aussi Natsu.

Natsu : Et pourquoi je vois rien de toute façon.

Cancer : Fait le oùje te fait aussi la coupe.

Natsu : Gloups, ok.

Cancer : Bien, 1,2,3 c'est partie. Plop plop plop plop plop. Et voilà vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Tous les ouvrirent sauf Natsu.

Erza/Lucy/Grey/Happy : Oh la vache !

Natsu : Quoi c'est si horrible que ça, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Grey : Et bien c'est bien ma veine tiens.

Erza : J'arrive pas à y croire, Natsu, ça te va trop bien.

Natsu : Hein !

Lucy : Oh oui t'est trop beau comme ça.

Grey : Putain fait chiez pour une fois que je gagne, il faut que ça t'aille bien. Tu aurais du être ridicule et là t'es encore plus beau qu'avant, c'est pas juste...non oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Natsu : Pour que le glaçon en arrive à me faire un compliment ça doit vraiment être cool. Quelqu'un a un miroir ?

Cancer : Tient.

Natsu se regarda et ecarquilla les yeux. Purée c'est vrai que ça lui allait bien.

Natsu : Waouh, j'en reviens pas. Je suis vraiment fait pour porter du rose.

Happy : C'est génial Natsu !

Lucy : Waouw, waouw, waouw.

Erza : Lucy, tu baves.

Grey : On l'a perdu.

Natsu : Lucy, Lucy, tu peux fermer la bouche s'il te plait ?

Lucy : Désolé c'est le choc. Franchement s'il n'y avait pas Loki, Waouw.

Natsu : Ouais chui trop beau. Merci Grey c'est grâce à toi.

Grey : Ah pitié me dit pas ça. Moi je voulais te ridiculiser, pas te rendre beau.

Natsu : c'est grâce à toi, c'est grâce à toi, c'est grâce à toi si je suis le plus beau.

Grey : Mais tu va la fermer oui, et puis arrête de te vanter.

Natsu : Je me vante si je veux merci à tous. Bon je vais à la guilde.

Erza : Je viens avec toi, je veux voir la tête à tout le monde quand tu entrera dans la guilde.

Lucy : Alors allons-y.

Grey : Mouais.

Natsu : Allez Grey fait pas la gueule, ça va surement partir puisque ce n'est pas indélébile.

Grey : Ouf

Natsu : Eh le crabe, la prochaine fois tu pourras le faire indélébile ?

Cancer : Bien sur, bon à la prochaine ma crevette. Plop.

Grey : Natsu, ne me dit pas que tu va la refaire.

Natsu : Bien sur que si, ça à l'air de tellement t'emmerder et puis ça me va si bien. Je veux en profiter.

Grey : Grrrrr, viens ici sale crétin (le poursuit).

Erza/Lucy : Pff, de vrai gamin.


End file.
